bigbrotherfanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Fanmade Versions Wiki
Welcome to the Big Brother: Kids Edition Wiki Welcome to the Big Brother: Kids wiki! This wiki strives to bring you the best information about any topic related to the fan-run Kids version of the popular CBS show Big Brother. Here you can find pages about players, competitions, info about all 8 current completed seasons and the upcoming Over The Top season, even pages about individual days spent in the house in those seasons. We are home to an expanding number of articles! Note: The seasons of BB Kids are currently taken down from YouTube, we're trying to contact the producers and also host Heather Bishop to see when we can restore the playlists. Note: The live feed archives for SO through SE season days are currently offline. Big Brother Kids Big Brother: Kids edition is a fan-made spinoff version of the popular show Big Brother on CBS. It operates exactly the same as the real show - a certain number of strangers enter a house to compete for a grand prize. They're under a constant video surveillance, and each week the houseguests will compete in the Head of Household competition, to see who will become that week's Head of Household (abbreviated HOH). The HOH has all the power, gets luxury privileges, and is safe from eviction for the week. But they must name two houseguests for nomination at the Nomination Ceremony. At the end of each week, the rest of the houseguests (everyone except the HOH and the two nominees) vote between the two nominees for which they want to be evicted. Whoever is voted out leaves the house, and the game progresses this way each week until only one is left standing, with twists thrown in along the way. In BB Kids, kids aged 10 - 15 are cast to play the game and voluntarily give up part of their summer to compete for the grand prize. Each completed season, from 1 to 8, can be found on YouTube on the Big Brother: Kids channel (currently taken down). When a season is going on, you can visit the live feeds online, or you can check out almost any archived day from any past season (Live Feed site currently down). The first game of BBKids was played in the summer of 2010, and since was played every consecutive summer afterward. The game is to be renewed for a ninth season this upcoming summer of 2018, and just on March 19th, a special Over The Top season began which is much different. As of March 2018, the fan-favorite season is Big Brother: Kids Season 8, played in the summer of 2017. It was also the longest season to date and had the most houseguests. For each game so far, the host was Heather Bishop, whom owns the house being used for the game. You can check out our page on her for more info. Big Brother Kids: Over The Top is to be hosted by Tristan Kirby. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse